One wish
by Kaye
Summary: I figured out a new title for my Takari story. I've also revised it so it's not as rushed, I hope. So please r&r to tell me what you think.


This was suppose to be a one shot but rereading it and the reviews I got I did notice that it was rushed. Kari went from being depressed to disbelief to happiness all in the course of a page and a half. So I'm rewriting it. Still the same plot just not as rushed.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Kari lay alone in her bed. Two days, two long torturing days since it happened. She turned her head slightly to stare at the clock. 1:00 in the morning. She had school to teach tomorrow but she didn't want to. He was gone. He would never come back home. It was too hard to believe. One moment everything is fine, the next she couldn't even think of the next moment. Why was she so careless? She knew she could have prevented what had occurred, so why did it happen?  
Oh Tk, why did you have to leave? I could barely go on when you left, now with my other boy gone can I still live?  
She heard the door to her room open. She gathered the blankets around her. Usually she would think it was Tai, her four year old son, but he wasn't alive anymore. He had been killed in a freak accident right before her eyes.  
Who's that? Kari asked half afraid, Who's there?  
the voice called.  
Kari almost dropped the sheets and ran into the arms of the voice, almost, Who are you?  
It's me Kari. Tk. I've come home.  
Kari shook her head, no, no, you died two years ago in a car crash. You're dead.  
He stepped towards her and sat on the bed, yes your right, but I'm here now. I'm staying here tonight. I'll leave in the morning, or now if you like.  
She looked into the deep blue eyes she always lost herself in. She shook her head and threw her arms around Tk, hoping she wouldn't fall through. She didn't and she held herself against his chest.  
He stroked her back happy to hold her in his arms again, don't cry Kari. Don't worry Tai's safe where he is. (A/N: Tai is her son who died two days ago)  
She looked at him, I miss him so much. I know it's selfish. I mean it's only been two days and you've lived without him for two years.  
No Kari it's not. I've had him, I've been with him.   
Is he happy?  
Tk shrugged, you could say that. He's happy and cheerful that he can play but he misses you. And just for the record so do I, he said before catching her lips in a soft kiss.  
Tk, I've missed you too.  
Kari what happened was not your fault. No one could have prevented it. It was just Tai's time to go. Like it was my time two years ago.  
Tk, why did you come here? It'll just be harder to move on. I'm afraid of what I might do. I'm not strong enough to go on, but the act of killing myself scares me, Kari pulled back, her chocolate eyes begging him for the answers he always seemed to know.  
I hate to see you cry, and wallow in self pity. You have at least 30, 40 more years of your life to live out. You have Gatamon, Tai, Sora, Matt, all the digidestined. Don't throw away your life for me or our son. If you do I won't be able to forgive myself.  
You don't understand. You've never lost the two most important people in your life over two different drunk drivers! I want to just give up, but I can't because then I'll have the guilt that I hurt so many other people with my selfish act. (A/N: So Kariish, always thinking of others' happiness. Sorry read on)  
Kari but I have. I lost you and Tai and everyone when I died.  
That's not the same Tk! You could still see us. Still know that we are alive and help keep us safe. I couldn't! I can't! I would give anything to anyone and expect nothing in return, but sometimes I wish someone would just for once think about how I feel, to give me what I want most in the world. I want to be with my son, and my husband! I want to be with my family Tk. Sure it was short lived but it was my family. I want it back.   
Is that what you want Kari? Would you give anything to see Tai and me forever?  
Yes of course. That's what I've been trying to say in less simple terms, she said pulling her legs up to her chin.  
Tk bit his lip, I could help you.  
How? How could you help me?  
He pulled her back to him, It would require the ultimate sacrifice.  
What, tell me Tk please, She said snuggling her head into the crook of his neck.  
I could take you life.  
She looked straight at him, What?! How?! You'd kill me?! Won't that be a sin?!  
No not kill you. Not in the way you think. Do you want to or not?  
She looked down at his arms around her and how right it felt, will it hurt?  
I'll try to stop the pain, he tightened his grip, will you let me?  
Kari nodded slightly and he laid her back down, Ai shiteru Kari.  
When she woke up she was in a softer bed, she slowly opened her eyes to notice that the room had a very soft light.   
Mommy! Mommy your awake! Daddy daddy look she's awake, mommy, she's awake! a four year old said bouncing up and down (A/N: he's four, he hasn't seen his mom in 2 days, and he has to cope with the fact he's dead and living with this guy who claims to be his father, yeah I'd be happy to see my mom again too.)  
Tk walked in and smiled at the young woman playing with the hyper boy. He met her gaze and a almost invisible void was filled, he had his family back.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
There. I have rewritten it. I tried to make it more clear and try to explain why she would give in to letting her life taken away, and why she wouldn't do it herself. Also I didn't try to rush to the climax of him telling her he could grant her one wish. Hence the title, One wish. Well please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
